The Lost Memory
by TimeToLettGo771
Summary: The last thing we hear from Jonas is that he hears music...maybe it's the chance to a new life for him and Gabriel... just a sweet little ending my daughter wrote...thought I'd share...


_**24**_

**Jonas kept fighting for the both him and Gabe, he tried to keep the memory of music, family, love alive so that his spirits stayed alive so that he could get the life he always wanted. When they finally reached the bottom of the hill he trudged on suffering, feeling pain things that only used to exist in memory. **

**As he neared the unknown town he could finally see the shapes of what seemed like pine trees through the window, there was a man lifting up a little girl who was putting a beautiful gold star on the top of the tree. Behind the man there was a woman hugging a baby and to his surprise he saw two more boys that were helping the little girl put more decorations on the tree. He heard what he thought was music it went **_**"The first noel the angels did say was to certain poor Shepard's in fields as the lay…" **_

**He went up to the door and tried to open the door but it was locked, and he went on the next house and tried to open that one but it was locked as well. He longed to be out of the cold to share a family with the rest of the children he saw to have a home where they weren't scared to say I love you. With that he went on trying all the doors then he came upon this little old house there was an old couple on a couch sitting in front of a warm fire, he tried that door and amazingly the door was open!**

**He went inside with Gabriel in his arms he sat in front of the fire warmed himself and the baby up. The old man was shocked, but the woman stood up and gently touched Jonas's shoulder and Jonas embarrassed stood up grabbed Gabe and ran outside. The woman ran started after him and called for him to come back. Jonas walked back and apologized for his actions but the woman didn't listen she just took him and Gabriel inside offered them some hot chocolate, gave them a bath, gave them some warm clothes and tucked them into bed. Jonas laid still and tried to obtain some of the memories that the giver had passed on to him and tried to come up with a name for the action of the old woman, kindness. He got out of bed went up to the woman and put his arms around her and thanked her for saving their lives. The woman who was named Larissa hugged him back and sent him back to bed. **

**The next morning he dressed Gabriel in the clothes that Larissa had left for them and walked into the living room and set Gabe on the floor next to the fire. Jonas walked into the kitchen where Larissa was making breakfast she served Jonas and gave Gabe some warm milk. Then after they were all full she took the boys into the living room and asked Jonas were he came from and how he ended up there. **

**He told her about his life, the rules, the giver, what they were going to do to Gabriel. The woman couldn't believe the type of life they had lead and told them about a little about her life. Just then the old man came in with some wood and introduced himself as Thomas. **

**During dinner Jonas asked Larissa why they had been so kind and why their door was open while all the other ones were locked. Larissa answered sweetly, "Thomas and I have always left our home open to anyone who is need of help like you boys. We have never turned anyone down and we were actually hoping that you and Gabe would stay with us." Jonas happily agreed and was happy that he had finally had a family. Days went by and they soon started preparing for Christmas, it was the first time that had ever celebrated this holidays because the only holiday that was celebrated was the Ceremony of ones through twelve's. **

**Finally Christmas Eve Larissa and Thomas had allowed them to open one of their presents, Gabe got a teddy bear and Jonas received a portrait of Larissa, Thomas, Gabe and himself the frame was silver and at the bottom "We Love You Jonas, and We AlwaaAys Will" Jonas got up and hugged them all, tears welled up in Jonas pale eyes and he said, "I love you to and I always will". He finally had the family that he always dreamed of, a family full of love something that was a few days ago just a lost memory but now it was reality.**


End file.
